<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now and forever by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467916">Now and forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, France (Country), Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non me ne voglio andare. Lo so, lo so, suona infantile. Ma, davvero Yuya, non sei triste anche tu del fatto che dobbiamo andarcene? Pensa a quanto ci siamo divertiti, a quanto... a quanto siamo stati bene insieme. Non voglio che finisca.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now and forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Now and Forever ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Non piangere, che ti vedo!”</p><p>Yuya si voltò in direzione del letto.</p><p>Yuri era sdraiato sul materasso, il volto seminascosto dal cuscino, ma anche così riusciva a scorgere chiaramente i suoi occhi, indubbiamente lucidi.</p><p>“Non sto piangendo, stupido” si lamentò il più piccolo, sistemandosi meglio per avere il viso completamente affondato nel guanciale, in modo tale che l’altro non riuscisse a vederlo.</p><p>Yuya sospirò, tornando a scrivere il diario.</p><p>Fissava l’inchiostro sulla pagina come se lui per primo non fosse in grado di mettere a fuoco, e di realizzare cosa stesse scrivendo.</p><p>Quella era probabilmente l’unica volta in cui aveva scritto quello che davvero pensava, senza essere costretto a mettere freni alla penna, lasciandosi andare a ciò che realmente aveva provato durante la giornata.</p><p>Non voleva che Yuri piangesse, ma neanche lui era al massimo della felicità al pensiero di dover lasciare la Francia il giorno dopo.</p><p>Lasciò momentaneamente quello che stava facendo, dirigendosi verso il fidanzato e sedendoglisi di fianco sul letto.</p><p>Mise una mano sotto le coperte, trovando l’orlo della sua maglietta e cominciando lentamente ad accarezzargli la schiena, felice di non vedersi respingere.</p><p>“Ti va di parlarne, piccolo?” gli chiese, chinandosi maggiormente su di lui in modo da avere la bocca vicina al suo orecchio, scendendo poi a posargli un bacio sul collo.</p><p>Yuri si mise nuovamente a sedere, mostrando gli occhi effettivamente lucidi, l’espressione irritata.</p><p>“Non me ne voglio andare” disse soltanto, lasciando ricadere le braccia sulla coperta, guardando poi Yuya e scrollando le spalle. “Lo so, lo so, suona infantile. Ma, davvero Yuya, non sei triste anche tu del fatto che dobbiamo andarcene? Pensa a quanto ci siamo divertiti, a quanto...” arrossì lievemente “A quanto siamo stati bene insieme. Non voglio che finisca.” concluse, spostando il peso all’indietro e lasciandosi andare contro il più grande, lasciando che lo avvolgesse con le braccia, cominciando ad accarezzarlo delicatamente.</p><p>Yuya non sapeva cosa rispondergli, a dire il vero.</p><p>Lui per primo non era affatto entusiasta all’idea di partire.</p><p>Era stata così rilassante quella settimana, e raramente ricordava di essersi sentito così in Giappone, quando c’era sempre qualcosa a cui pensare, sempre qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi.</p><p>Invece era lì, con Yuri, e sentiva che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto decidere di rimanerci per il resto della sua vita, senza avere rimpianti.</p><p>No, non se la sentiva di consolarlo, quando era il primo a pensarla esattamente in quel modo.</p><p>Lo strinse maggiormente contro di sé, rimanendo in silenzio.</p><p>Gli baciò una tempia, risalendo con i polpastrelli sulla sua gamba fino a che non arrivò all’orlo della maglietta, lasciando che scivolassero oltre, su per il suo petto, fino a che non gli pizzicò quasi scherzosamente un capezzolo.</p><p>Yuri gemette piano, mordendosi un labbro subito dopo.</p><p>“Se pensi che il sesso sia un buon metodo per distrarmi, Yuya...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, mentre il più grande ridacchiava.</p><p>“No, non è che io voglia distrarti. È solo che pensavo che potremmo approfittarne, finché siamo ancora qui. Abbiamo anche il letto matrimoniale, no? È la nostra ultima notte qui, io...” si morse un labbro, spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui. “Mi piacerebbe, ecco” concluse, riprendendo con la mano a vagare sul petto del più piccolo.</p><p>Yuri non protestò né acconsentì. Si limitò a chiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi andare alle carezze di Yuya, protendendosi sempre di più verso le sue mani.</p><p>Takaki portò nuovamente le dita all’orlo della maglietta, sfilandogliela lentamente; si perse per qualche secondo a guardare quel corpo del quale era innamorato, trovandolo come sempre più bello della volta precedente, avendo voglia al contempo di prenderlo e di farlo suo, così come di giocarci, di stuzzicarlo, di farsi implorare se fosse stato necessario.</p><p>Lo tirò meglio a sedere, lasciando che la sua schiena aderisse contro il proprio petto, e prese a torturargli la nuca e il collo di baci, mentre le proprie mani si muovevano senza sosta su di lui, accarezzando i fianchi e le braccia, risalendo sul viso e fra i capelli e poi tornando in basso, sfiorando appena l’inguine ancora coperto dai vestiti, quel tanto che bastava per provocarlo.</p><p>Yuri aveva cessato di essere indifferente, e si offriva a quelle mani e a quelle carezze, agitandosi fra le gambe del fidanzato, reclinando la testa sulla sua spalla, sfiorandolo con le labbra sulla mandibola, alla ricerca di qualsiasi contatto gli fosse possibile ottenere.</p><p>“Pensavo che avessi detto che non ti avrei distratto con il sesso” mormorò Yuya, prendendolo in giro.</p><p>Chinen sorrise, afferrando con decisione la sua mano, intrecciando le dita fra le sue e portandola con decisione oltre i jeans e i boxer, in diretto contatto con la sua erezione.</p><p>“È vero. E infatti non ho ancora dimenticato che non ho affatto voglia di lasciare la Francia” gli disse, con sguardo malizioso. “Ma sono sicuro che se ti ci metti d’impegno, puoi riuscire anche a farmi dimenticare come mi chiamo, Takaki.”</p><p>Yuya non aspettava altro che di accettare una sfida del genere.</p><p>Avvolse il palmo intorno al sesso del più piccolo, muovendo la mano per quanto poteva con la costrizione dei vestiti, portando allora l’altro sopra di essi e slacciando i jeans, mentre Yuri se li sfilò velocemente, ben deciso a dargli quanto più aiuto possibile.</p><p>Continuò allora a toccarlo, Yuya, e meglio, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla, studiando con attenzione ogni movimento compiuto da Yuri per andare incontro alla sua mano, vedendolo agitarsi, mentre portava un braccio dietro di sé, la mano alla nuca del più grande per spingerlo a muovere il viso contro il proprio, posando le labbra sulle sue.</p><p>Takaki assaporò quelle labbra come se fosse l’ultima volta, cercando ogni traccia, facendo suo ogni più insignificante dettaglio, e scoprendo tanti minuscoli particolari che gli fecero amare ancora di più baciarlo.</p><p>Gli piacque sentire le sue labbra che parevano modellarsi sotto le proprie, il suo respiro lieve, quasi trattenuto, la lingua che lo cercava quasi in modo apprensivo, in una buona riflessione delle azioni del suo corpo, che ancora non trovava pace sotto le sue mani.</p><p>Stava bene Yuya, e avrebbe voluto poter immortalare quella sensazione e continuare a riviverla per sempre, ma sapeva bene quanto fosse necessario per entrambi che in quel momento lui andasse avanti.</p><p>Smise di toccare Yuri, e questi allora si voltò verso di lui, quasi irritato per quell’improvvisa mancanza di contatto; si mise in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, portandogli le mani dietro il collo e protendendosi per baciarlo ancora, scendendo con le mani sul suo corpo e liberandolo velocemente dei vestiti, prendendosi poi qualche secondo per sorridergli, malizioso, prima di andare con la bocca sul suo petto, costringendolo a sdraiarsi, andando sempre più in basso fino a che la sua lingua non entrò in diretto contatto con l’erezione del più grande.</p><p>Yuya lo vide guardarlo per l’ennesima volta, soddisfatto dalle reazioni del suo corpo, prima di avvolgerlo del tutto con la bocca, riproducendo quegli esatti movimenti ai quali era così abituato, e che continuavano a farlo letteralmente impazzire.</p><p>“Pensavo di dover essere io a farti dimenticare come ti chiami, Yu” ironizzò, la voce segnata dall’eccitazione.</p><p>Il più piccolo si risollevò, accennando un sorriso e scrollando le spalle.</p><p>“A tempo debito” commentò solo, tornando poi su di lui, le mani a far perno sulle sue gambe e la lingua che tornava a giocare con il suo sesso, percorrendolo per l’intera lunghezza, soffermandosi sulla punta per prenderlo di nuovo completamente in bocca, scendendo fino alla base, fino a che Yuya non poté sentire con chiarezza l’apertura della gola del più piccolo stringersi intorno a lui.</p><p>Sentendosi sul punto di cedere, lo prese per le spalle, costringendolo a rialzarsi.</p><p>Aveva il respiro corto, e sapeva che l’altro si era reso perfettamente conto di averlo portato al limite, e che ne era soddisfatto anche.</p><p>Ben deciso a rendergli il favore, lo prese di peso da sotto le braccia, facendolo stendere contro il materasso e sistemandosi sopra di lui, schiudendogli le gambe con un gesto quasi brusco della mano.</p><p>Scese con la bocca a cercare la sua apertura, passandovi la lingua con movimenti circolari, lenti, raggiungendola poi con le dita e cominciando a penetrarlo, sentendo il suo corpo agitarsi, protendersi contro la sua bocca e la sua mano, chiedendo sempre di più.</p><p>Yuya lo preparò per quanto ritenne necessario, attardandosi solo per qualche attimo prima di scostarsi, sentendolo gemere di disappunto.</p><p>Lo guardò, passandogli una mano sul viso, sorridendogli e trovandolo la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.</p><p>Poi gli prese una gamba e se la portò sulla spalla, mentre lui automaticamente portava l’altra dietro la sua schiena, spingendosi contro il sesso del più grande.</p><p>Yuya prese un respiro profondo e iniziò a penetrarlo; dapprima lentamente, cercando di non fargli male mentre lo sentiva aprirsi intorno al lui e a quella spinta delicata, poi sentendosi incapace di resistere ulteriormente lo prese del tutto, affondando dentro al suo corpo, sentendolo emettere un grido strozzato e dovendo lottare contro se stesso per non iniziare a muoversi da subito, sentendosi mandare fuori di testa da quella morsa stretta, bollente che lo avvolgeva.</p><p>Quando vide i lineamenti del volto di Yuri distendersi, solo allora riprese a muoversi.</p><p>Uscì fuori da lui quasi del tutto, prima di spingersi nuovamente dentro, e poi ancora e ancora e ancora, in un ritmo fin da subito serrato, spintosi troppo oltre per poter anche solo pensare di prendersela con più calma.</p><p>Adorava sentire il corpo di Yuri sotto e intorno al suo, adorava vederlo gemere, reclinare la testa all’indietro, cercare un appiglio sulle lenzuola mentre muoveva il bacino contro il suo, come se non riuscisse a farne a meno.</p><p>Gli strinse una mano sulla coscia per tenerlo fermo e l’altra su di un fianco, affondando le unghie nella sua pelle, cercando così uno sfogo per quella tensione che provava, qualcosa che non lo portasse a venire troppo presto.</p><p>Dopo pochi altri minuti avvolse nuovamente la sua erezione fra le dita, masturbandolo veloce, accurato, stringendo il palmo su di lui fino a che non lo sentì stringersi maggiormente intorno al suo sesso, mentre tutto il resto del suo corpo si tendeva e raggiungeva finalmente l’orgasmo, sporcando la mano di Yuya e il proprio stomaco.</p><p>Il più grande rimase qualche secondo a fissarlo, quasi affascinato, prima di tornare a muoversi con ancora più urgenza dentro di lui, venendo a sua volta, svuotandosi dentro quel corpo bollente che ancora sentiva avvolgerlo, più stretto di prima.</p><p>Gli ci volle tutto il proprio autocontrollo poi per non accasciarsi contro di lui.</p><p>Passato qualche minuto, ripresosi dall’orgasmo, si sfilò da dentro di lui, stendendoglisi di fianco e chiudendo brevemente gli occhi, salvo poi tornare a guardarlo, completamente rilassato.</p><p>Passò un braccio dietro la schiena del più piccolo, portandolo contro di sé, la testa abbandonata sul suo petto.</p><p>Cominciò ad accarezzargli lentamente una spalla, completamente appagato da quel momento.</p><p>“Hai fatto un buon lavoro” scherzò Yuri, voltandosi e baciandolo all’altezza della clavicola. “Ma non è sufficiente a farmi dimenticare che non voglio andarmene da qui.” aggiunse.</p><p>Takaki sospirò, stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé.</p><p>“Nemmeno io me ne voglio andare, piccolo” gli disse. “E non posso far sì che rimaniamo qui, mi dispiace. Però...” si morse un labbro, sospirando. “Posso dirti che cercherò di ritagliare dei momenti per noi anche quando torneremo a casa. Solo io e te, così. Come stanotte. Non è necessario essere in Francia per questo, no?”</p><p>Vide Yuri sorridere lievemente, prima che chiudesse gli occhi e si accoccolasse maggiormente contro di lui, apparentemente soddisfatto.</p><p>“Me lo prometti?” mormorò, la voce a palesare che stava per cedere al sonno.</p><p>“Te lo prometto.”</p><p>“Allora va bene. Mi basta stare con te, Yu, non ho bisogno di altro” concluse, crogiolandosi nella sua stretta.</p><p>Yuya sorrise, felice.</p><p>Continuò a tenerlo contro di sé in attesa che si lasciasse completamente andare al sonno, continuando ad accarezzarlo lentamente. Rimase a guardarlo, perso in chissà quali sogni, sperando quasi che sognasse di loro due, prima di chinarsi lentamente a baciarlo su di una tempia.</p><p>Quando si fu finalmente addormentato, delicatamente lo lasciò andare, alzandosi piano dal letto, attento a non svegliarlo, e tornando al tavolo.</p><p>Quello che aveva scritto prima c’era ancora, e assumeva ora un senso, e aveva più voglia ora Yuya di scrivere quello che provava su carta, privo di qualsiasi restrizione.</p><p>
  <em>Daisuki.</em>
</p><p>Sorrise, guardando l’inchiostro asciugarsi istantaneamente sulla pagina, fissandosi lì, dove sarebbe rimasto.</p><p>E poi tornò a letto dal suo fidanzato, felice.</p><p>Non importava dove fossero, che si trattasse della Francia o del Giappone.</p><p>Lo amava. Ovunque si trovassero.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>